Spider Power
by Justincool
Summary: After the People of New York finding out that Spiderman is Peter Parker, and being betrayed by the people close to him. Spiderman leaves New York. 3 Years later he returns and is better than ever before. But he came back because of a promise he made to a certain girl that never left his mind. (Peter x Ava/Spiderman x White Tiger)
1. Leaving

**PLZ Review and tell me what you guys think of the story. Also send me some Ideas for the future and I will get on it.**

Peter was just leaving his house. It was 10 pm so no one was awake to see him leave.

"Peter!" He hears someone calling his name.

He turns around and sees Ava(White tiger) running to him, tears running down her face.

"Please Peter you can't Go!" She screamed at him crying harder.

"I am sorry Ava but this is something I have to do." Peter replied turning his back on her.

"No one needs me." he said. "I am nothing but a failure. My friends turned their back on me, people at school, even some of the heroes at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Peter some of the people here still need you...I need you." she said trying to get closer.

Peter had a sudden flash back of all the people who turned on him.

(Flashback)

Peter was just walking home from school like he does when he sees a mob of people at his house. Afraid to go over he snuck to the back going in through his bed room window. He walks down stairs to find his Aunt sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes. She looks at Peter.

"Peter you need to see this." his Aunt says.

Peter goes to the couch and sits down. His eyes widen. On the tv screen was J Jonah Jameson.

"We interrupt this report to give you this latest scoop. Spiderman's identity has just been announced to the public. Spiderman is in fact Peter Parker. Now that we know who this Punk is we must put him behind bars for what he has caused to this city."

Jameson went on and on, but Peter remained quite. He could not believe this. His identity, everyone knows.

"Peter you have to hide everyone outside is trying to get you."

"I know I will go visit Harry he will know what to do."

Peter ran out the back door as fast as he could.

(Scene Change. Harry's Home)

Peter ran to the door and knocked but for some reason the door was open. Peter walked inside and saw MJ, Harry, and his father talking about something. Peter decided to wait a moment and see what they were talking about.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry said.

"Don't know but Peter is our friend we have to be their for him." MJ replied.

"Don't be crazy he will just get us in danger if anyone asks you don't know Parker understand?" Harry's father said to the teens.

Both teens nodded. Peter was heart broken. His friends betrayed them. Peter walked out of the house with tears streaming down his face.

"Maybe Nick Fury can help me, since no one else will." Peter said to himself.

He changed into his spiderman outfit and webbed to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. When he got their he was surprised to see all the heroes standing there waiting for him, even the Avengers.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Spidy asked in a awkward tone.

"You know exactly what is going on." Nick Fury replied."Everyone in New York now knows spiderman is Peter Parker." he continued. "You are fired from S.H.I.E.L.D!"

"What?" Peter replied.

"Everyone knows who you are and S.H.I.E.L.D can't have people screaming for Peter. I am sorry but you are no longer allowed here."

(Flashback end)

"Peter please I will never be the same without you." Ava said to Peter.

"Ava you are an amazing hero and you are going to do great things. You can do much better without me Ava...I am only slowing you down." Peter replied.

"No you are not Peter. PLEASE!" Ava fell to her knees crying even harder than before.

"I am sorry Ava but I have to do this. I promise you on my life I will come back for you one day...you just wait." And with that Peter walked away.

Ava was trying to scream out his name but no words came out. When she couldn't see him anymore she went back to the helicarrier.

She sat on her bed and started crying more and more. The cry's could be heard from all of the rooms on the ship. Just then a knock came from the door.

"C-Come in." Ava said softly.

Squirrel girl walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"I am sorry he left Ava. I know how close he was to you." Squirrel girl gave a soft hug to Ava.

"Don't worry he is spiderman. No one beats spiderman."

Squirrel girl then walked out of the room leaving Ava alone collecting her thoughts.


	2. Returning

(3 years later)

"Tiger take the left side. Powerman right. I will go to the back while iron fist you go through the front." Nova screamed flying above the enemy known as Juggernaut.

"You puny people will never stop me!" Juggernaut screamed screamed running at iron fist.

Nova quickly shot at Juggernaut like a bullet but he dodged. Juggernaut grabbed White Tiger and threw her at Powerman with full strength knocking White tiger out. He then ran to Powerman and smashed him into the ground knocking him out. Iron fist tried to punch him but he quickly ducked and punched Iron fist in the face sending him flying. Only Nova remained...and he was scared. Juggernaut is much stronger than last time they fought him and was afraid his time as came. But right when Juggernaut was about to hit Nova a truck came flying at him sending Juggernaut through a building.

Nova turned his head and saw a man about his size with huge muscles. He was wearing a blue suit with a small black spider on his chest and a blue metallic helmet with the front side of the helmet being black. There was no eye holes or anything so no one could see his face in anyway. The front legs of the spider went down his arms like a stripe and the bottom legs did the same for his feet. Juggernaut got out of the truck and screamed at the man.

"How dare you!" he screamed. "I will kill you!" he ran at the man and tried to hit him. But he blocked the punch with his arm and lightly tapped him with his hand.

Juggernaut was sent flying back into a wall knocking him out cold.

"You can take care of the rest." the man said to Nova.

The man then walked up to White tiger and picked her up.

"Hey what are you doing with her?" Nova asked getting angry.

"Don't worry I won't harm her in anyway I am just going to borrow her." And with that the man jumped up on the roof of the building and left with White tiger.

(Scene Change 10pm, rooftop of a building)

White tiger started groaning and slowly opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she said rubbing her head. She felt her face and realized that her mask was off. "Where is my mask? she screamed.

"Is that the first you say when you wake up?" a figure said.

White tiger turned around and the man that beat up Juggernaut.

"Who are you?" she screamed at him getting in her fighting stance.

"Well you may not know who I am, but I know who you are Ava." he replied talking toward her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I? You were all I thought about the past 3 years."

Ava's eyes widened in shock. "P-Peter is that really you?" she said in a shocked tone.

The man took of his helmet and the face it revealed was non other than Peter Parker.

"P-Peter!" Ava said running into him giving him a firm hug. Tears started to roll down her face.

"You are here. Everyone thought you were never coming back!"

"I made a promise to you didn't I?" Peter leaned in and gave Ava a kiss on her forehead.

She blushed. "I made a promise that I kept."

"I missed you." Ava replied softly.

Peter gave her another hug. A tear started to fall down his face. "I missed you too Ava. And this time I am never leaving your side."


	3. SHIELD and family

(Next Day)

Peter was standing outside his old Aunt May's home. He was afraid to walk in. Afraid to what she might say to him. Right before he was about to walk in he heard someone scream at him.

"Hey!" the voice said.

Peter turned around and saw a little girl. She looked to be about 8 years old. she had a purple dress on and had pigtails.

"You are Spiderman right?" the little girl asked.

Peter was unsure whether to answer but it is time this city faces the truth about spiderman.

"Yes...I am" peter replied to the little girl kneeling down next to her.

The girl gave him a soft hug.

"Thank you...for everything you have done for this city. I know I am a bit late to say that, but I just wanted you to know that I don't think you are a monster or a freak like everyone else."

Peter was shocked. Their were still people out their who believed in him. "Thank you" he said to the girl giving her one last hug before sending her off.

Peter looked at the front door of the house before knocking on the door. Aunt May opened it. But when she saw who it was...she covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Hi Aunt May." Peter said to his Aunt. He was rapped in a tight hug.

"Peter you are back! Ava was right."

"Wait Ava was here?" Peter asked.

"She still is. Please come in."

Peter walked into the house. Everything seemed to be the same. He walked over to the couch and saw Ava siting down. He sat next to Ava whispering thank you in her ear.

"I only came to ask if I could stay here Aunt May." Peter said.

"Of course Peter, it can be just like old times."

Peter got up and went to his old room and sat on his bed. All the memories started flowing back. Peter was just about to take a nap until he heard a knock. He opened his eyes and saw Ava standing at the door.

"Hey Peter I have a question for you." she said "Do you want to go tell everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D your back?"

Peter's eyes widened. He thought about for a minute before answering.

"After my nap. I need the rest. But you are going to be by my side right?"

"Always." Ava replied sitting next to Peter on the bed.

(3 hours later)

Peter and Ava(or right now Spiderman and White tiger) just reached the helicarrier. They walked inside and saw Powerman, Ironfist, and Nova talking to Nick Fury. They looked over and saw them.

"Hey you're the guy who took down Juggernaut with ease!" Nova said to Spiderman.

"That's him?" Agent Venom said walking into the room.

"Yeah it was amazing." Nova relied shaking the man's hand.

"Sorry I didn't come hear to make friends. I just came hear to drop White tiger off."

"You ok Tiger?" Fury asked.

"Yes." she replied.

She saw Spiderman walking away until White tiger stopped him.

"You promised." she said.

Everyone looked confused by this.

"Fine but you owe me one got it?" Spiderman replied.

Everyone looked as the man slowly took of his helmet. Everyone's eyes widened.

"P-Peter? Y-Your back." Nova said shocked and scared.

"Yeah I promised someone close to me that I would come back." peter said grabbing Ava's hand.

"Well Spiderman. You seem to have gotten better than before...much better. Care to test your strength?" Fury asked

"Let's go I have been working hard so a little warm up won't kill me. But first I need to talk to Ava...Alone!"

Everyone went to the training room while Ava and Peter were talking.

"I-I have a question for you Ava." peter said grabbing her hand. He quickly breathed in and out. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Ava was shocked. She always though Peter liked MJ. A tear went down her face.

"Yes!" she said crushing him in a hug. It didn't take him long to return it.

"Does this mean you are going to stay a hero? And not quit anymore?" Ava asked.

"yes it does. Someone has to protect you, and I know how you are. But there will be a lot of people after me. People will hate me."

Peter said the last part sadly until Ava put her hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. People will just have to get used to you again. Besides there are still people who believe in you."

With that Ava walks out of the room to train. Peter decides to take a visit some people who owe him a big time Apology.

 **PLZ Review and tell me what you guys think. THXS :)**


	4. Warm Welcome

Spiderman didn't want to draw attention to himself so going through the front door will not help. So he decided to web all the way to the top of Oscorp and go through the window. Luckily the window was open so he climbed through and hung out at the roof of Dr. Osborn's office til he walks in. Peter waited for 5 minutes before seeing Osborn walking into the room.

"Nice to see you again Osborn!" Spiderman said still on the roof.

"Who said that? You really don't want to see me angry!" he stated looking around.

Spiderman dropped down right in front of him.

"Who are you!?" Osborn demanded.

He saw the spider symbol and his eyes widened. "P-Peter? Y-Your back!" Osborn said taking a few steps back.

"How could you!?" Spiderman screamed at him. "Turning my own friends against me!"

Spiderman grabbed him and lifted him up by the collar.

"I needed you and instead you leave me!"

"Peter I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it anymore. I won't even go after MJ and Harry anymore."

Spiderman threw Osborn across the room making a crack in the wall. "You ruined me!"

Just then the door slammed open and flying into the room was the Iron patriot armor. Osborn quickly got into the suit and was ready to fight.

"Ha you think you stand a chance against me? Sorry to brake it to ya, but I am out of your league." Spiderman said.

The Iron patriot started to shoot at Spiderman but he swiftly dodged all hits. He ran up and punched Iron Patriot but he blocked it with his arm. When the hit made contact the arm of the suit broke off. Spiderman smiled under his helmet and quickly kicked Iron Patriot back against the wall.

"I am too strong for you Osborn. Always have, always will." Spiderman said.

"We will see." Iron patriot replied.

Iron Patriot flew at Spiderman with full speed knocking him through a building and making him land on the roof of another creating smoke. The billboard on the roof of the building was about to fall on innocent people until Spiderman shot his web and caught it just in time. Once the billboard was handled Spidy looked around for Iron Patriot. But he was no where to be found. Spiderman decided to return to S.H.I.E.L.D and try the training.

Once he arrived there he was greeting by Ava with her mask off giving him a small hug.

"You have been acting really girly lately Ava." Peter said to her.

"well I was always like this I just don't show people this side of me...except you. Why you don't like it?"

"No it doesn't matter how you act I will always care about you."

"Good because you will only see this side of me if we are alone. Think of it as another me." Ava replied.

"Come on lets go train I want to show you my improvement." Peter said taking her hand.

They walked to the training room and Fury put it on the highest level for Spiderman. No one could believe what they just saw. Spidy just beat the highest difficulty training in S.H.I.E.L.D in less than 30 seconds.

"What kind of training did he do?" Squirrel girl asked.

Spiderman walked out of the training room and was pummeled by questions.

"Alright that's enough!" Spiderman screamed.

Everyone went silent.

"I am not telling you were I was for the last 3 years or how I did my training. All I can say is that it was the toughest experience I ever had."

With that Spidy walked out of the room leaving everyone with questions. Ava had a small smile on her face that everyone noticed.

"Ava aren't you angry? I mean Peter did beat your score on the training." Iron Spider asked.

"No I am glad he did. If he didn't THEN I would be angry. I mean if he disappeared for 3 dang years he better be strong." Ava replied.

"Ok you are really not yourself. You are way to happy for some reason." Squirrel girl said. "is there something you want to tell us?"

"Well if you want to know me and Peter are going to be going on a date soon so yeah I guess I am pretty happy."

Everyone's eyes widened. They never knew Ava could be a type of girl interested in boys. Squirrel girl squealed.

"oooh I knew you liked him!" she screamed pointing at Ava.

Ava blushed slightly before being dragged out of the room by squirrel girl leaving everyone else still in shock.

(Scene Change, New York)

"Man it is good to be home!" Spiderman said web shooting across the city. Just then a bomb went off.

Spiderman stopped on top of a pole and looked to see robbers robbing a bank.

"what do you think you guys are doing?" Spiderman asked

The four robbers looked up to see Spiderman.

"I will take that." Spiderman said shooting a web at the money and taking it away from their hands.

"Spiderman? How the-" but he was cut of when the web slinger kicked the guy knocking him out.

The other three tried to hit him but missed every time. Spiderman shot his 2 electric webs at 2 of the men and zapped then knocking them out. The last robber tried to run but was quickly caught when Spidy shot a web at his feet. Spiderman heard the Police driving to the scene so he quickly shot his web up a building and left leaving the robbers to the police.

 **PLZ Review and tell me what you all think. I hope you enjoy what's to come and also send me some ideas i might just use them. Don't worry I will give you the credit for them.**


	5. First Date

"Hey Ava!" Peter called at the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"I want to take you out tonight to this restaurant nearby." Peter replied.

"So a date?"

"Yeah I did ask if you wanted to go out." Peter said giving her a small smile.

"Sure I don't have any plans this afternoon." Ava replied.

"Cool I will meet you back here at 8." Peter said before jumping of the helicarrier.

"Looks like someone's having fun tonight." Squirrel girl said scaring Ava.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ava screamed.

"Well since your here do you mind helping me get a dress for my date?"

"Of Course it sounds like fun. Let me just change first." Squirrel girl replied.

(Scene Change, Mall, Ava and Squirrel girl AKA Doreen Green)

"Come Doreen it has been 3 hours and we still haven't found a dress." Ava said tired of looking. "This is hopeless."

"Don't say that!" Doreen snapped. "We will find you a dress it just takes time."

"But how much time?"

"Look at this one!" Doreen said holding a white dress with a tiger stripe pattern on the side. "Try it on!"

Doreen handed the dress to Ava and went into the dressing room. "This is Perfect!" Doreen squilled.

(Scene Change, Peter)

"Hmm what am I going to wear?" peter said to himself outloud looking at his clothes.

"This is going to be a long day." peter said with a sigh.

He searched and searched for hours until he came across a box with a lock on it. He played with the lock until he finally got it to open. Once he opened it he found a tuxedo with a white rose inside of it. There was a letter inside of it. He slowly unfolded the letter and read it.

"Dear Peter This suit has been in my family for years to come. And it is time I give it to you For that special someone. I hope you like it. I love you Peter and I always hope you remember that. -Love Ben"

A tear came down when Peter read the last sentence. He carefully folded the paper and put it on the side of his bed.

"Thank you Uncle Ben." Peter said to himself softly.

(Time Change, 8pm, Restaurant)

Peter was wearing his Tuxedo Uncle Ben gave him and was waiting for his true love.

"Man did she ditch me?" Peter asked himself.

"Nice suit handsome." a voice said to Peter.

He turned around and saw Ava walking to him in her new white dress.

"W-Wow." peter said with a small blush on his face. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Ava replied looking down trying to hide her blush.

"Shall we?" Peter asked holding out his hand.

"We shall."

Peter took her hand and walked inside.

"Hello there." The waiter said.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked Peter.

"Yes I do. It should be under the name Fury." Peter replied.

Ava had a confused look on her face but Peter just smiled.

"Right this way." The waiter told them.

They were brought to a table in the middle of the room.

"Here we are. I will return with your menus."

Peter pulled the chair back for Ava to sit.

"Such a gentlemen." she said with a sly smile.

"I try." Peter replied.

Once they were in their seats and had their menu's. peter saw Ava with a frown on her face.

"Ava I know this isn't your thing and all. We don't have to stay if you don't want to." peter told her grabbing her hand.

"No it is fine this isn't your deal either so. But as long as I am with you it doesn't matter to me." Ava said with a smile.

After the restaurant Peter and Ava decided to go to the park.

"It is really beautiful, the night sky. I mean just look at the stars." Ava said looking at the night sky.

"yeah it is pretty beautiful, but I know something prettier." peter replied.

"What's that?" Ava asked.

"You off course."

Peter rapped Ava in a hug and stared into her eyes. They slowly leaned in until their lips touched. Both of them thought it was the best thing ever. Fireworks shot out of the sky so they broke the kiss.

"Wow." Ava said still looking at Peter.

"Yeah." peter replied.

For the rest of the date they sat and watched the fireworks go off in the sky. Both holding each other's hand. Both with a smile on their face. They really did find their true love.

 **PLZ Review. Thanks :)**


	6. Attack

(One week Later, S.H.I.E.L.D)

Spiderman and White tiger were taining out in the middle of the room. White tiger asked Spiderman to train her so she could get stronger, of course Spiderman couldn't refuse his girlfriend. Tiger has been improving very much these past few days. Spiderman kicked White tiger and was sent flying back against the wall.

"Lets take a break Ava." Peter said taking of his helmet. "You have shown huge growth lately."

Peter held out his hand and helped Ava up. She took off her mask.

"Thanks but I am still no where near your level." Ava replied.

"You will get there. It just takes time."

Powerman, Iron fist, and Nova ran into the room with Nick Fury behind them.

"Ava we have a problem, we need you." Powerman said to White tiger. "Venom is attacking."

"I thought the last symbiote was on Flash." Peter said to his former team.

"Guess not." Nova replied.

They were about to run out of the room until Fury stopped them.

"Spiderman you are going with them. We need all the help we can get." Fury said to Spidy.

"Fine." is all Peter said before running to the field.

When they got to the city they saw Venom destroying buildings. The team quickly moved and started fighting. Spiderman was watching from afar seeing his ally's improvement.

"Venom has got them outmatched." he said to himself outloud.

Spiderman quickly shot like a bullet and flung himself right at Venom. He headbutted him and knocked Venom back. Veno quickly got up and started throwing cars at them. Just then a red symbiote jumped from one of the cars and attacked the team. It looked just like a red version of Venom.

"Carnage!" Spiderman said. "Listen up! Nova, Iron fist, and Powerman you handle Venom. White tiger, me and you will handle Carnage." Spidy screamed to his team.

Without any remarks the team listened and started fighting their chosen villain. Each villain went the opposite direction with the heroes following.

(Scene Change, Spiderman and White tiger)

White tiger was trying her best to hit Carnage but all he did was dodge attack after attack. He punched her in the face knocking her back. Carnage turned around and gets nailed in the face by Spiderman's fist but he quickly recovered from the attack.

"You have to better than that to beat me!" Carnage said to the duo. Carnage quickly jumped up and slammed Spiderman to the ground. He them ran to White tiger and grabbed her by the neck. His hand formed into a blade and stabbed White tiger in the stomach. She screamed in pain, blood seeping through her mask and suit.

"Tiger!" Spiderman screamed.

Carnage dropped White tiger to the ground and smiled. Spiderman quickly got up and shot at Carnage. Before Carnage could react Spiderman punched him in the face knocking him back. Punch after punch, Spiderman kept hitting Carnage. His helmet blocked the tears falling down his face. Spiderman jumped up and webbed Carnage and quickly threw him through 2 buildings and while still in the air jumped on top of him and slammed him to the ground.

"You will pay!" Spiderman screamed still punching carnage. Carnage was soon knocked out so Spiderman threw him into a wall. He went back to White tiger and picked her up. He decided to go back to the helicarrier and get Nick Fury to help.

(Scene Change, S.H.I.E.L.D hospital room)

Peter was staring at Ava while she slept with bandages all over her. Carnage really did a number on her. Tears flowed down his face watching Ava sleep.

Fury saw this and felt bad for him. He always knew peter liked Ava and when they finally get together she gets hurt. Peter started walking away, still crying but had a serious look on his face. Fury grabbed his arm before Peter could walk out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" fury asked him.

"To finish what I started!" Peter said before walking out. He went to his house and ran to his room. He locked the door and took a box out from under the bed. He opened the box and smiled.

"Payback time!" Peter said.

 **PLZ Review**


	7. White

Inside the box was a suit. Peter took the suit and put it on. He then jumped out his bed room window and starting his search for Carnage. He searched all over the city until he finally found him in a alleyway. Peter made sure he stayed in the shadows so Carnage doesn't see him.

"Where do you think your going?" Peter said.

Carnage looked around to see who said that. Peter decided to jump from the shadows and kick Carnage in the face sending him flying back. Carnage got up and took a good look at Peter. Instead of his normal suit, Peter was wearing a white and black suit. It looked just like his old suit but had no web design and instead of red it was white, instead of blue it was black. The eyes were black as well. He still kept the black spider on his chest and seemed to be giving off some form of aura.

"Spiderman!" carnage yelled.

"Actually my new name is White Spider!" White spider replied punching Carnage in the stomach.

Carnage ran up and tried to attack White spider but he jumped up. White spider then webbed Carnage and threw him to the wall. Before Carnage could get up White spider jumped on him slamming him into the ground. He started punching him in the face.

"You will PAY!"

Carnage screamed in pain as White spider kept hitting him. Carnage was about to black out but before he did White spider said this.

"If White tiger doesn't wake up...I will make sure YOU WON'T either."

With that Carnage blacked out. White spider picked him up and webbed back to S.H.I.E.L.D

(Scene Change, S.H.I.E.L.D, Ava and Peter)

Peter took off his suit and came in to check up on Ava. He was surprised to see that she was awake.

"Hey." peter said sitting in a chair next to ava's bed.

"Hey I thought you gave up on me." Ava said softly.

"What? I would never do that to you!" peter replied worried.

"Well when I woke up I thought you would be next to me."

Peter took Ava's hand and kissed it. "I just had to take care of a few things. But I am here now aren't I?"

"Yeah I guess your right." Ava replied with a small blush and shy smile.

Peter just laughed. He loved seeing Ava blush. The reason being is because blushing isn't usually in her nature so he thought it was cute. Peter leaned in and kissed Ava's soft lips. Without a second thought Ava deepened the kiss. Squirrel girl ended up walking in right at that moment and squealed with joy.

"OMG! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" she squealed getting the attention of everyone else in the other room. Peter and Ava stopped the kiss and looked at squirrel girl. She had sparkles in her eyes. Peter just laughed while Ava just looked bored because she didn't want to stop the kiss.

"Glad to see your awake Tiger." Nick Fury said walking into the room. "And Peter good job capturing Carnage."

Ava looked at Peter. He was never able to stop Carnage by himself. And know he was able to stop him in only 2 days. Peter saw her shocked face and smiled at her.

"You have done a great job Spiderman, sorry sorry I mean White Spider." Fury said.

Squirrel girl and Ava both looked shocked at Peter.

"So you saw the fight." Peter looked at Ava. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I made a suit 2 years ago that is somewhat like yours. I wanted us to be a team...just the 2 of us." Peter said the last part trying to cover his blush.

Ava face became a dark red while Squirrel girl just smiled.

"Well I have some chores I have to finish, I will see you later Ava." Peter said before leaving the room with Squirrel girl following.

"Here." Fury said handing Ava a ipad. "This pad can see all fights that go on in the city just like the big screen. So you can always root for Peter when he fights."

Nick Fury then left the room leaving Ava by herself she looked at the pad and smiled. "I will always root for you...my hero." Ava said before she fell asleep once again.


	8. Once again

**Sorry For The Short Chapter. School Has Been Really Busy For Me Lately.**

White spider was web slinging across the city enjoying the view of his home. Just as he stops on a roof of a building Jameson starts talking.

"Someone in a blue and black suit has been going around fighting in our city. The man has a spider symbol on him. This can only mean one thing. Peter AKA Spiderman decides to show his face again and destroy our city. We must stop him at all costs."

"Would you just shut up JJJ?" White spider asked himself.

He went back to his house and saw Ava and Sam talking with Aunt May.

"Hey guys. Ava I thought you would be at S.H.I.E.L.D?" Peter asked worried.

"I asked Fury if I could come down here quickly to ask you a question that is why Sam is here too." Ava replied.

"Well lay it on me."

"Will you be going to college?"

Peter thought for a moment he never really thought about school anymore.

"Maybe what college?"

"The college everyone at our high school is going to." Ava replied.

Peter thought once more.

"I don't think I will." Peter told Ava starting to walk away.

Ava reached for his hand on the couch and stared at his face with puppy dog eyes.

Peter sighed in defeat. "Fine but if anything happens I am done!"

Ava squealed with joy.

"here we go" Peter thought to himself.

(Next Day, College Grounds)

Peter stared at the front of the building. "This is it." he thought. He walked in and got his agenda.

"hey aren't you Spiderman?" the girl behind the desk asked Peter.

"What happens if I say yes?" Peter replied.

"Well if you are thank you! Jameson doesn't know what he is talking about, you are a great person."

Peter smiled and walked out of the office to find his classroom. Once found he slowly walks in. Everyone's gaze turns to him.

"Ah Peter!" The teacher said "So glad you can join us there is an empty seat next to Harry Osborn."

Peter walked to his seat. Some of the students were whispering to each other saying how he is Spiderman and that he was gone for 3 years. Peter took his seat and stayed quit. He looked over to Harry and saw him staring at him. Peter felt uncomfortable but stayed quit and faced forward. Once the bell rang everyone walked to their lockers.

"Hey Peter!" Harry called out to his old friend. "Long time no see." he said with a smile.

"Get lost Harry!" Peter said to him.

"That's no way to treat your friend." Harry replied.

Peter lost it. He grabbed Harry's collar and slammed him to the lockers lifting him up as well. Everyone turned and looked including Mj and Ava. Ava was there because she was going to surprise Peter even though she has a cast and needs crutches.

"Lets get one thing strate! I am not your friend! And if you even think about trying something I WILL BRAKE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Peter screamed the last part and threw Harry on the floor. Peter closed his locker and walked away. He walked out the building and stopped when he saw Ava behind him. Tears were starting to flow down Peter's face. Ava gave him a soft hug and a peck on the lips before walking home with him.

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Update

**Hello Everyone this is not a chapter but an update and my hopes for the future.**

 **I want to at least make it up to 25 chapters with this story. I think I can do it and with you guys by my side I know we can.**

 **Next I want to tell you all I want to make a** **sequel of this story later on. I have a great idea of what I can do for a sequel.**

 **No spoilers but I will say it has something to do with White Spider AND Spiderman. Not saying which Spidy just a spiderman.**

 **Also I want to tell you all that BEFORE the sequel I want to make a Prototype and Fairy Tail crossover story. It will have the same 25 chapter goal as all my stories will but I also want to point out if you haven't noticed I only make one story at a time.**

 **So I want you guys to tell me by reviewing the following**

 **Would you read my Prototype and Fairy Tail story?**

 **What do you think about the 25 chapter goal?**

 **What do you think about having a sequel?**

 **Answer me all three of these questions by reviewing. I will promise you I will reply at some point of the review. Thank you and stay amazing!**


	10. SOOOOOO SORRRY! :( :(

This hurts so much to say but I cannot continue the story anymore.

I AM SO SO SORRY!

School has got to have my full attention and I am literally crying writing this.

But I do believe there is still hope for the story so I am setting it up for adoption I had everything planned out maybe if nobody adopts the story I will DEFINITELY continue in the SUMMER.

SO SORRY AGAIN! :( :( :(


	11. Death in the family sorry for short Chap

Once Peter and Ava got to the house they walked inside and gasped in horror on what they found. They found Aunt Maye's body laying on the floor with a hole in her stomach.

"MAYE!" Peter screamed kneeling next to his aunt.

Ava ran to the phone and called the ambulance. Once they arrived they took Aunt Maye in the hospital followed by Peter and Ava.

*Scene Change, Hospital*

"How, how could this happen?" Peter said tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay Peter we will find who did this." Ava replied giving Peter a tight hug.

The door opened and the doctor came out.

"I'm sorry but we were too late... she's gone."

For Peter it felt like his whole world came crashing down. The one person who always helped, the one who he promised would do what he does for uncle Ben...to just leave him. He ran out of the Hospital as fast as he could. Ava tried to get him but by the time she got to him he was already gone. Ava felt a tear come down her eye. Just watching the boy she loves fall apart so quickly broke her heart.

*1 week later*

Ava hasn't seen Peter all week she tried to contact him but he never answered her call or texts. She went to S.H.I.E.L.D to see if they could find him but he seemed to be off the radar, that is until Electro attacked.

In the middle of the street Electro was rampaging destroying everything in his path. S.H.I.E.L.D tried to fight him but couldn't land a single hit. White Spider came swinging in and kicked Electro in his back sending him flying forward.

"Time's up Electro!" White Spider screamed at said person.

"No it is only just beginning! Electro replied.

He started gathering all the Electricity in the city and started getting bulkier.

"Now I will kill you just like I did your Aunt!"

White Spider's face hardened and behind his mask was a face that said 'you're dead'

To Be Continued...

 **Sorry for the short chapter but don't worry it will get long again. Give me 3 days and I promise you there will be another later today or tomorrow I am starting a Naruto story hope you will read it anyway make sure to REVIEW.**


	12. Going back

(Another Chapter Yay)

Electro fired at White Spider but he jumped and dodged the rush. Spidey webbed Electro and threw him at a pole.

"YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" White spider screamed.

He closed his eyes and started to chant a strange song once he finished there was a flash of light that surrounded him. When the light faded instead of the white spider suit Peter's suit had sky blue were white was and green were black was and gold eye pieces. Peter ran at Electro and started sucking all the power from him.

"W-What is happening?!" Electro asked starting to lose consciousness.

"I am taking all that power back leaving you WEAK!" Peter replied.

A huge blast went off blasting Electro to the wall knocking him out. Peter looked around and saw everyone was staring at him. All with fear in there eyes. Spiderman quickly took off as fast as he could webbing through all buildings until he reached the beach.

(Sounds of silence disturbed(do not own))

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed  
By the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening

People writing songs  
That voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools, " said I, "you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon God they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
And the words that it was forming

And the sign said,  
"The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."  
And whispered in the sound of silence

Once Peter stopped singing a portal opened next to him. He slowly got up and walked toward it. Before he could do anything he was sucked in, portal closing behind him.


	13. Avatar of death

"W-What the heck happened?" Peter or White Spider said getting up from the ground. He looked around and saw he was in a room that looked like space and it seemed he was on a asteroid.

"Where am I?" Peter screamed. "Hello? Anyone out there?"

"Hello Peter." A soft yet demonic voice said behind said person. Peter turned around and saw a man flying in the air. He had black hair going down to his shoulders. He wore a black chest plate with bronze pants and red blood wings with black tips.

"Who are you?" Peter said getting his guard up. "My name is Pharis I am the avatar for the god of time. The reason I have called you here is because I need your help."

"Why would you possibly want with me?" Peter replied/asked.

"The Avatar of Fire has escaped his prison and was sent back in time a year before you left and I thought that you could help us stop him. He is a traitor and a murderer."

"Even if I do help What do I get out of this?"

"We have decided to make you an avatar. You will still have your powers but they will be stronger and 30 times better than they are now. Your reflexes, agility and senses. But the only god who didn't have a avatar is the gold of death so you will become the avatar of death. It allows you to be immortal, bring people back to life, and summon the dead as well as other things. Do you accept?"

"I guess I do but won't the timeline change if I go back?"

"No actually it will become a new timeline so nothing is distorted and you can go back once you have taken down the avatar of fire Dees." Pharis stated.

Peter nodded his head. "Okay I am ready send me back." With a big blue flash Peter was thrown into a worm hole leading him strait through time.


	14. Chapter 14

First of I want to say sorry for not posting much and sorry for the short chapters lately and don't worry I will try to make a chapter tomorrow and get it up quick(and of course make it longer) But the reason no chapters came up was because I had surgery on my leg for a splinter that got stuck I won't go into details but yeah so I am REALLY REALLY SORRY!


End file.
